Ophidiophobia: An Irrational Fear of Snakes
by Intrepidreporter2b
Summary: One-Shot: Prequel to That Can Be Arranged, a snap shot of what happened the last time Draco and Samantha were in the dungeons.


Story: Ophidiophobia: An Irrational Fear of Snakes

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

Author's Note: This is a prequel/snapshot for my story _That Can Be Arranged_. This is what happened the last time Draco and Sam were in the Dungeons.

* * *

Sam was pissed, "Fucking Carrow! Fucking Snape! Fuck!"

The Cup was theirs, regardless of how much this year had sucked. Despite losing half the team, taking a first year as a seeker, facing more detentions with Carrow than should someone should be able to survive. None of it would have mattered because they still beat Slytherin.

But then the second Monroe's hand closed over the snitch Crabbe's club came into contact with his fist and Malfoy snatched it out of the air.

"While I am at fuck Malfoy too." The two had come to an understanding, not so much a truce but an agreement that they would stay out of each other's way. After Sam saw his breakdown at the end of last semester Samantha had a new perspective on the arrogant prick that was Draco Malfoy.

Not anymore, he's just like all the other Slytherin's rich, pompous, cowardly, assholes!

Sam was walking back from Slughorn's office. Life wasn't fair.

_The Slytherin's cheat and I have detention. _

At least it wasn't with Carrow because otherwise she probably wouldn't have been walking right now. Really she should thank Slughorn for insisting that since she had harmed one of his houses students he should oversee the detention.

She didn't even hit Crabbe that hard. In her anger after the game she may have aimed a Bludger to his face breaking his nose. She wouldn't take it back as she remembered the satisfying crunch and howl of pain when the ball hit its mark.

A smile appeared on her face at the fond memory, that smile quickly faded when she realized she was not alone in the hallway.

Ahead she could see four figures surrounding a fifth that was slumped against the wall.

On closer inspection she saw that it was Tyler Monroe, her first year Seeker. The other four were Slytherin's maybe in their fifth or sixth year.

They were circling, mocking. "Not so big now, are you Monroe? You don't have your team to back you up."

"That's talk coming from someone who needs four people to intimidate a freshman." Sam said from behind them wand out.

They turned quickly wands out now focused on Samantha.

The leader, whom Sam vaguely recognized pushed to the front regaining his cocky swagger, "Would you look at this boys another little lion decided to enter the Snake pit. I'd be careful sweet heart. You don't want to get bit."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Dude, the only way you're biting me is if I knocked myself out before hand. And even then, a little man such as yourself couldn't handle me."

She glanced at him up and down. "After all those who feel the need to talk big are generally compensating."

His cronies snickered at that one. He angrily turned towards them shutting them up quickly.

"You little bitch, how dare you speak to me. Don't you know who I am?"

With the most condescending look Sam could muster she raised her eyebrows staring down her nose at the imbecile. "No." She said simply shaking her head to reiterate the fact that she really didn't care either.

He was turning a nasty shade of purple at this point and Sam smirked. "Now that we've got that settled, "Monroe, let's let these boys play amongst themselves." She stepped around the group going to stand next to Tyler grabbing his arm and turning him towards the opposite direction leading towards the stairs.

She felt the magic coming just in time to duck her head to the side as a curse flew past her ear. She whipped around to shoot her own curse but someone had already beaten her to it.

"Expelliarmus." She looked past the group to see none other than the Slytherin Prince himself.

"Is there a problem Black?" He asked with such authority that Sam was actually impressed.

"Listen Malfoy…" the leader started but was cut off.

"Did I tell you to speak? A clue, no. It is passed curfew and last time I checked that warranted a detention. I'll be lenient this time but next time I see you throwing curses when your opponent's back is turned you'll be done for. Get out of my site."

Imbecile looked like he would try to argue but was again cut off, "Now!"

In true Slytherin fashion the four boys scurried off to their common room leaving Sam, Malfoy, and Monroe.

Sam thought about confronting Malfoy on his rescue but thought better of it and instead turned to Tyler. "You alright mate?"

He nodded, "My prides wounded more than anything else. I don't know how I let them get the jump on me to begin with." He glanced at Malfoy questioning Sam with his eyes on how to deal with the new threat.

"Black, would you mind a word?"

She glanced at him then back at Tyler, "Yeah, alright."

Tyler stayed right where he was and didn't look like he'd be leaving.

"It's alright, I'll catch up with you." Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Honestly, I'm okay."

He gave Malfoy one last look before relenting and walking towards the stairs.

She turned back to Malfoy taking in his appearance fully, his wand arm, posture, and overall stance. After a few minutes of an unspoken staring contest Sam relented.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said with a sigh crossing her arms over her chest.

"How's Lovegood?"

"Traumatized, some crazies had her locked up in their dungeon." Looking at his face she tried again, "She's fine. In a safe place."

"Good. And Katherine?"

"I haven't heard since she rescued Luna. I think she's with Harry now."

He just nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well, she can't get into anymore trouble than you. What were you thinking turning your back on the lot of them?"

"I'm sorry are you about to lecture me? For the record I had the whole situation under control, and I don't know why I am having this discussion with you, you're an asshole and I don't like you."

"Excuse me. I just saved you did I not?"

"I don't need saving, you snakes don't scare me."

Malfoy invaded her personal space; at this point she had to tilt her head to maintain eye contact.

"I know that, but we should."

"What could you do that I would be afraid of Malfoy?"

Silence. He looked like he was contemplating his response then his eyes shot down to her lips before quickly looking back up again.

Sam's heart rate picked up when he did it again. _Was he leaning in? _Sam felt butterflies in her stomach and for the first time she started envisioning escape strategies.

Their lips were just about to touch when the sound of heavy footsteps and the mutterings of Mr. Filch could be heard from around the corner.

"We have to go." Malfoy said quickly, Sam nodded and they ran in opposite directions, Draco to his dungeon common room and Sam to her tower.

At the top of the third floor stairs Sam stopped to take a breath, She was fairly certain that had Filch not appeared Malfoy was going to kiss her.

For the first time in Sam's life she was afraid of snakes


End file.
